


Running with Wolves

by nutellacow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellacow/pseuds/nutellacow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been running for seven minutes and his legs and lungs are on fire. He has scrapes on his arms and legs from sticks and bushes he ran into because of the blinding rain. His breathing is labored and he can feel the blood pounding in his head. The woods are dark and only illuminated by the occasional flash of lightning. Each crash of thunder makes Stiles heart stop for a second and nearly shakes the ground. Stiles keeps thinking he sees objects move but he can't stop long enough to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic and I'm sorry if it sucks... I have in mind where I want to go with the story but it's a work in progress. Comments are very welcome!

Stiles startles awake and glances over at his alarm clock. The light is blinding in his room and it takes a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust. He groans when he sees that the time reads 9:13 a.m., meaning he's late for school.... Again. He checks his phone and finds six missed messages from Scott.

“dude where r u?”

The other five texts are fairly similar. Stiles texts Scott back to let him know that he's okay and that he'll meet him after third period.

Slowly, he sits up in his bed, thinking about how angry his father, the sheriff, will be when the school calls him for the third time this month. He winces as he can practically hear his father yelling and glass shattering. Things between Stiles and his dad have been strained ever since Scott (and Stiles kinda) had joined up with Derek's pack. Derek was unwavering and demanded much of the boys' time between pack training, planning, and bonding. Honestly, Stiles thought a lot of the things that the pack did were unnecessary, but he went along with them anyway because he was a good friend. He didn't know if he was actually considered part of the pack, but he supported Scott no matter what.

Stiles stretched and reached his arms up towards the ceiling as saw stars. He blinked a couple of times and yawned. While he was sliding out of bed, something in the corner of his room moved. Stiles froze and stared at the corner blinking rapidly, trying to see what was actually going on. He feels a chill run down his spine and a cold feeling on his neck. After glaring at the spot for a couple of seconds he let out a breathy laugh and stumbled towards the bathroom.

I must be going crazy. Whatever.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles was quickly trying to unlock his locker when Scott came bouncing up to him.

“What the hell? Did you sleep in again?!” Scott exclaimed giving Stiles a look of exasperation. 

Stiles blinked in defiance and retorted, “Well maybe if I wasn't running around with werewolves until one in the morning I wouldn't be so exhausted! Ever think of that one?”

Scott looks a little hurt after that comment and Stiles feels bad. He didn't mean to be that harsh. “Look I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out about what my dad is gonna do” Stiles amended.

“Well don't worry about it, Derek called for a last minute pack training session after school, and insisted, no, demanded that you be there. You don't even have to be there when your dad gets home!” explained Scott. Stiles feels relief flood through his body, at first about not having to deal with his father, but also for getting to see Derek. His relief only lasts for a second.

“Wait, why would Derek insist on me being there? I'm not important for pack training. I'm just a weak, and fragile might I add, human!”

“I dunno, but you have to go. If you don't I'll find you and carry your sorry ass there because I am not dealing with an angry Derek.”

“Fine” Stiles sighed, resigning himself to the future events of the night. He was already having a bad day and now wondering about what Derek wants added to his anxiety and frustration. “See ya tonight, I guess.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

School takes forever, and Stiles can't wait to get out. He was jittery and couldn't concentrate on anything throughout the day. His mind wandering from his father to Derek to whatever he saw that morning. Erica and Boyd give him strange looks in seventh period, but he doesn't even notice. As soon as the bell rings he is out the door headed to his beloved Jeep. He climbs in and gets scared half to death when he suddenly notices Jackson in the passenger seat.

“Sup loser”

“OH my GOD. What are you doing?”

“Making sure you get to Derek's. Now I suggest you start driving, before I make you.”

“Okay, okay! I'm going! What the hell is so important that Derek needed you to chaperone me?”

“You'll find out dweeb” Jackson sneers with a glint in his eye. 

The car ride is a tense one in which Stiles is very aware that he is next to a super attractive and aggressive werewolf. When they finally pull up to the scorched Hale residence, Stiles heartbeat has climbed to an uncomfortable speed. Jackson leans over to Stiles and keeps his face tauntingly close, his eyes glimmering with a mischievous light. Stiles' heart splutters and skips a beat, but before he can says anything, Derek walks out of the house and Jackson pulls back quickly. 

“Get out of the car” Derek demands firmly his eyes glinting red for just a moment.

Jackson and Stiles both tumble out of the car and Derek slowly saunters over to them.

“Where are the others?” Derek asks.

“On their way, they left as soon as they could.” Jackson replies, not making eye contact with Derek.

“So, what am I doing here?” Stiles asks, looking directly into Derek's eyes. 

“Get in the house. Now.” Derek barks. Stiles can see that he is upset so he takes the order and trudges inside. Just as he's entering the house he sees Derek grab Jackson by the back of the neck and whisper menacingly “What the fuck were you doing?”

Stiles keeps walking inside because he doesn't want to deal with any of Derek's anger. Sprawled out on the living room couch is Isaac, who looks right at home on the comfy sofa.

“Stiles! Get over here dude!” Isaac yells. Stiles goes to sit on the edge of the couch, but Isaac reaches over and grabs Stiles by the armpits and pulls him onto himself. He locks Stiles in a bear hug and wraps his leg around Stile's as well. “I missed you dude” Isaac says into Stile's collarbone.

“Um.. I saw you last night...” Stiles mumbles.

“Really? Feels like longer...” 

The front door busts open and Derek stalks in, Jackson trailing behind him looking like a pup with it's tail down. Behind them waltz in Scott, Allison, Lydia, Erica, and Boyd. They all seem not to notice Isaac's grip on Stiles because it was normal pack behavior... For them at least.

“Alright guys, it's time to get to work.” Derek announces glaring pointedly at Stiles. The groups looks at Stiles and Stiles begins to wonder why in the world he hangs out with werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is being posted really soon but I just can't wait to post this! Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!

“Are you kidding me?!” Stiles yells incredulously. He breaks free of Isaac's grasp and sits up defiantly. “There is absolutely no way that I'm doing that. It's so embarrassing!” Isaac moves off of the couch and away from Stiles.

Derek growls lowly and looks Stiles in the eyes. “Shut up. You're going to do this.” Everyone in the room is now staring at Derek. His nostrils are flared in a way that Stiles normally would have thought was hot but not under these circumstances. Not when he is being a total douche.

“Come on Stiles, it won't be for that long!” Scott suggests looking at Stiles pleadingly, “besides, it's not that bad...”

“Yes, it is! I am not about to run through the forest in the rain just for you guys to chase me down. I'm not your chew toy!” Stiles exclaims shrilly. Scott looks helpless and crosses his arms.

“Oh suck it up Stilinski. This is not a big deal. Just do it and get it over with. You even get like a ten minute head start.” Lydia adds hardheartedly, “besides you'll actually be useful for once.” Stiles feels a pang of hurt at her last comment but shows nothing. Jackson and Erica nod their heads in agreement, and Stiles raises his eyebrows in utter shock that no one is taking his side on this. Even Allison, who is normally pretty level headed is slowly nodding her head and not looking at him.

“I can't believe you guys right now. I'm going home so I don't have to deal wit-” Stiles was in the middle of saying while getting up when Derek appeared in front of him and shoved him back onto the couch. 

Derek kept his hand in the middle of Stiles' chest and spits out, “I said, you will do this,” his eyes glowing red. There is silence and it seems to Stiles that there is something else in Derek's eyes as the wolf is towering over him.

Erica coughs awkwardly to remind Derek that there are other people in the room and Derek backs off slowly. “Everybody outside now” he commands. The werewolves are out in an instant and Allison walk quickly out the front door. Now that he and Stiles are alone, Derek's expression softens and he looks at Stiles pleadingly. “Come on, this won't be that bad.”

Stiles looks Derek in the eyes for a long moment and nods his head. “Fine, but you'll have to make up for it later.” His heartbeat starts to climb as he begins to think of the ways that Derek could make it up to him. He blushes, embarrassed, and looks away. Derek looks like he wants to say something, but instead gestures to the door.

“Come on, let's get going.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was simple, Stiles would get a ten minute head start into the woods and just had to keep from getting caught by the werewolves for three hours. All the werewolves would be blindfolded and would have to rely on scent and hearing alone to find Stiles and bring him back to the Hale house. To add to the difficulty, it was raining, which would drown out much of the noise Stiles would make and wash away his scent. Derek and Allison would be the referees and make sure none of the werewolves peeked.

It had started to downpour and lightning and thunder accompanied the rain.

Stiles started stretching his legs while watching all the werewolves put their blindfolds on.

Well, all the werewolves except for Jackson that is. Derek was benching Jackson for the incident in the car earlier because he didn't want him anywhere near Stiles. Stiles was secretly pleased at the fact that Derek was that possessive of him, but didn't let on to it. 

Out of the corner of his eye he notices Derek rubbing Stiles' jacket all over his body before handing it to Stiles. He gives Derek a questioning look and Derek says shortly, “You smelled like Jackson.”

Once all the werewolves were blindfolded, Derek looked at his watch and then Stiles. “Alright you got ten minutes. Start running.” he says with a wolfish grin on his face.

Stiles stuck his tongue out and took off sprinting.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles has been running for seven minutes and his legs and lungs are on fire. He has scrapes on his arms and legs from sticks and bushes he ran into because of the blinding rain. His breathing is labored and he can feel the blood pounding in his head. The woods are dark and only illuminated by the occasional flash of lightning. Each crash of thunder makes Stiles heart stop for a second and nearly shakes the ground. Stiles keeps thinking he sees objects move but he can't stop long enough to find out.

A long ways off, he hears a howl and his blood turns to ice. The howl is coming from a different direction than he left the werewolves. 

Did he get turned around and is now running toward the Hale house? 

As soon as he heard it, the noise stops. He couldn't even be sure he heard it at all.

“Maybe it was just thunder,” he thinks trying to reassure himself, but he still can't shake that feeling of dread. He glances around the dark and eerie woods and keeps going.

He looks down at his watch and to his dismay notices that he only has one minute left. While he was looking down though, he didn't see the massive tree root sticking up out of the ground at the top of an incline in the woods. He trips over the root and falls, crashing down the incline. 

He slams into a tree with his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He sees stars and black spots. His vision fades for a moment. He feels blood trickle down his back. He gasps for breath and tries to force air back into his lungs. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a black figure move towards him. He sits up and blinks rapidly trying to get the rain out of his eyes. 

When he can see clearly, he looks around and sees nothing but trees. He groans at the pain in his back but quickly silences himself, not wanting to attract attention. After sitting for a few more second and being reassured that no one was there, Stiles heaves himself back up and starts running again, ignoring the pain in his back. 

Up ahead Stiles faintly sees some boulders that could offer him some protection from the rain. He dashes towards them, but before he can reach them is bowled over by something powerful.

He rolls to a stop in the mud and tries to sit up. “How did you catch me so fast?” he asks when suddenly he is forced onto his stomach in the mud and feels a crushing weight on top of him. The weight is so heavy Stiles can barely speak. “What... the.. hell are you..... doing? Scott?” There is menacing growling in his ear that makes his heart stop for a moment. Stiles is rolled over onto his back and winces at the pain. A heavy knee is pressing on his chest, making it impossible to breathe. Rain is pouring onto his face and into his mouth.

He looks up blinking furiously. 

His heart stops and blood turns cold when he realizes he is staring into dark green eyes that are glowing in the darkness. 

“Derek,” he thinks frantically, “help me.”

Then the world goes black.


End file.
